


Pretty Purple Flowers

by fififolle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Holding Hands, M/M, Plants, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: Evan knows they should leave, but the flowers are so pretty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2011 parrish_lorne Summer Flash Fest Week Four, picture prompt. My first sex pollen fic :p

“Come on, David. We need to leave.” Evan tugged half-heartedly on David's jacket.

“But Major...” David whined. “The flowers are so pretty.”

Evan looked across the valley of purple flowers towards the gate. In the distance, he could see two shapes on the ground – Stackhouse and Cole, sleeping peacefully where they had fallen trying to stagger away from the iridescent pollen clouding the moonlit air.

“I'm sorry, what?”

“The flowers. They are so pretty. And so purple. Do you see?” David reached down to try and touch a delicate blossom, but Evan grabbed him.

“Don't!” Deep down, Evan knew this was bad. As they were heading back to the gate, the clouds had gone and the moon came out, and it was like the whole valley floor lit up with purple flowers.

All Evan wanted to do was paint them. In acrylic.

“Don't touch them, David. Look what they did to Stacks. We need to get back to the gate and...”

David was smiling at him, kinda like his usual goofy smile, but this time with no inhibition, no tinge of fear.

“David?”

“You're holding my hand.”

Evan looked down, and sure enough he was stroking his thumb over the back of David's hand.

“It's nice.” David took a step closer. “Aren't the flowers pretty, Major?”

Evan licked his lips. The purple flowers were pretty. And very purple. But David was pretty too.

“Not as pretty as you,” he murmured, reaching up to stroke David's face.

David smiled back at him, and Evan couldn't remember why the glowing flowers were bad anymore.

David began to pull his shirt off over his head, and Evan stared with wonder at the other man's body. The botanist was lean and toned and Evan just wanted to...

“That feels good, Major. Maybe I can call you Evan now. Or Lorne, if you like. Seeing as how you're sucking my nipple.”

Evan squinted up at David's face, and nodded, still trying to keep his tongue around the hard nub, which was sort of difficult when he was unzipping his BDUs at the same time.

“Uh huh. You can call me Evan. If I can fuck you.”

David raised his eyebrows, and stared across the valley as if contemplating this trade off. Evan was fascinated by the way the purple light glowed down the left side of David's cheek. It would be amazing to get on canvas.

Then David smiled down at him. “Okay.”

Evan smirked, a jolt of lust spiking through him, and he grabbed David by the arms, span him around, and pushed him down to his hands and knees. He quickly had David completely naked, and if his underwear was tossed into a purple flower patch, well.

It was a great idea, a brilliant idea, to be naked with David and about to fuck him in a purple flower patch. Why hadn't he ever thought of it before? David was begging him, now, Evan, please, yes.

Evan took a moment to admire the way the light played on David's back anyway.

Then he spat on his hand and groaned as he slicked his aching cock. “Fuck, David. Why didn't we do this before?”

“I never asked,” David replied matter-of-factly, and dropped his head, pushing back.

David was real tight, but Evan slicked him up a bit more and pushed harder, and David was cursing and begging again. Evan could hardly breathe himself when he was all the way in and he waited, rocking gently into David and stroking his back.

Some glowing pollen drifted across them and Evan drew back a little, gripping David's hips and began to thrust.

“Evan...” gasped David, his fingers crushing phthalo-green leaves between his fingers, the pungent smell rising to Evan's nostrils in the warm air.

Evan thrust carefully and felt David open to him, and they were as one. Then he fucked him hard, David gasping, yes, yes yes.

He felt David tighten around him, and he came, hard, grinding himself against David, emptying himself deep inside his lover, and he wanted to do it again and again in this beautiful purple valley full of pretty flowers.

They collapsed into the foliage, and Evan grinned happily as he trailed his fingers through the come on David's arm, wrapped himself around him and closed his eyes.

Above them in the sparkling night sky, the moon shone bright and the purple flowers continued to glow. Evan had a feeling it wouldn't be the same without the moon, and maybe things would never be the same again, but David was holding his hand and he wasn't worried about that at all.

~


End file.
